The present invention relates to a concentration analyzer comprised of an electronic computer implemented device which measures and displays the cross-sectional distribution of dissolved substances in a moving fluid stream. Specifically, the concentration analyzer of the present invention can determine the instantaneous concentration at multiple locations (called regions) in the cross section of an arterial or venous line while the fluid flow continues moving.
Traditionally, it was almost impossible to obtain accurate data about fluid concentrations within a fluid stream without using an invasive technique. Additionally, prior methods of analyzing fluid concentration could not do so in an instantaneous fashion.
The present invention is useful for measuring the delivery and even dispersion of anticoagulant agents, radioopaque contrast agents, and various chemical agents and also has numerous regional chemotherapeutic applications and has applications in non-medical areas as well.